<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verbatim by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695580">Verbatim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eddy of the truth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Creampie, Dubious Consent, First Time, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, dubcon in the first half noncon in the second half, hop is 12 and leon is 20, leon loves hop a lot but he is unfortunately extremely horny, very slight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand curls around Hop’s waist, forcing his backside flush against Leon’s groin. How can he help himself, when Hop is teasing him with those shorts that’d make anyone lose it and all that wriggling about, like he’s forgotten where he is, like he doesn’t know that he’s sitting right on Leon’s dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eddy of the truth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Verbatim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon’s always held Hop in his lap when they watched movies and matches together, and it’s no different tonight, with some new film playing that Hop had picked out and  that Leon’s only trying to focus on because his little brother had seemed so interested in it, and spent an hour that morning telling him about how good it was and how he ‘just had to see it, for me, Lee?’</p><p>Hop is squirming just slightly in his lap, always a  restless kid, always emotional and empathetic and so, so nice. Hop’s a good kid, really. Maybe that’s why he’s so enamored with him. </p><p>Hop’s leaning forward, looking at something on their TV screen with what Leon is sure is that same rapt interest he displays towards most things he loves.</p><p>His hand curls around Hop’s waist, forcing his backside flush against Leon’s groin. How can he help himself, when Hop is teasing him with those shorts that’d make anyone lose it and all that wriggling about, like he’s forgotten where he is, like he doesn’t know that he’s sitting <i>right on Leon’s dick.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He runs his hands up and down Hop’s sides, over his shirt at first, just to get him relaxed and comfortable, calm him down a bit so he doesn’t cum just from a little grinding. Hop stills suddenly at the first touch of Leon’s fingers against his bare skin, thighs clamping together. Leon can feel him flush, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. He’s so warm, so lovely for his big brother. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His hands trail up Hop’s stomach, counting his ribs and squeezing him ever so slightly, thumbs digging into his back. One of his hands settles on his chest, over his heart. Hop’s breathing heavy now, shaking and shifting in Leon’s lap, like he can’t figure out if he wants to leave or melt into Leon’s touch. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Both of Leon’s hands spread over his chest, squeezing and pinching until he’s panting. Leon doesn’t even realize how hard he is, how hard <i>Hop<i> is until his baby brother whimpers, high pitched and needy, and grinds back against Leon’s lap. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>One hand leaves his shirt and skirts along the edge of his shorts, dragging the tight fabric over his thigh. He slides his hand in between his legs and digs his fingers in, relishing in the softness of his skin and how easily his fingers sink into his flesh. Hop makes another noise, something akin to a squeak of pain, and all of a sudden the weight of his touches crashes down on him at once. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He pushes Hop to the side and stands, cock aching in his joggers and cold from where the blood had drained from his face. Hop looks up at him, confused and cherry red. This eyes tinged pink with the start of tears. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“L-lee?” His voice is laced with what sounds like disappointment, but for all Leon knows, it could be fear, shame even. It’s wistful thinking, the idea that Hop would want him to touch him like that. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I need to, uh,”Just think, he says to himself. Just say something to stop him from looking at you like that, like you’ve ruined him, like he can’t be fixed. “Do my laundry, I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Okay,” Hop swallows, dragging his legs up to chest. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon’s wide awake when their mother knocks on his door, and enters without him answering her, to inform him of an emergency at work that needs her immediate attention. It’s late, or rather, early in the morning, just two hours before sunrise. All she asks is that he watch after Hop while she’s gone, make sure he’s safe until she gets back. He creeps downstairs after the front door clicks shut, waiting until he’s sure she’s gone before making his way back upstairs. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He stands outside of Hop’s room, forehead pressed against the cool wood. He’s sweating, shaking as he rests his hand on the door handle and turns. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hop’s room is cool, moonlight filtering in from the open window. He’s laying on his stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed and his pretty pert ass exposed to the air, still hugged by those tiny little shorts. His skin erupts into gooseflesh when Leon drags his fingertips down the back of his thigh. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Those noises he made, those soft moans and high pitched whines, if he could just hear them once more, he’d be satisfied, and maybe if he was careful Hop wouldn’t wake up.  </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, rubbing circles into the exposed skin between the waist of his shorts and his shirt, simply listening to the sound of his baby brother’s breathing and the first drops of rain pattering against the window sill. He makes sure to close it before he leaves. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He grabs a bottle of lube from his room, half empty from the nights he’s spent fingering himself open or getting himself off to the thought of his little brother. It’s sick, has to be, the way Leon looks at him, but it’s love, not lust, that makes him yearn for him. He wants to pepper his face in kisses until his lips are sore and listen to nothing but his sweet voice. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And yet, at the same time, he thinks of pinning him down while he cries, of mounting him and filling his belly with cum, of covering his slender body with bruises and bite marks and scratches. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hop had rolled over onto his back, legs wide open and inviting. Leon is careful about crawling into bed with him, all too aware of how the springs in his mattress creak, when he was left home alone and took that chance to jack himself off on his bed, pressing his face to the pillow while he came into Hop’s dirty underwear. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He slides his shorts and boxers off, only missing the way they accentuate his plump legs for a moment as his small cock is exposed, and Leon really and truly begins to drool. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He swallows, looking at Hop’s face for any sign of discomfort or alertness. His lips part, slick and so very pink. Leon is struck with the desire to taste him, spit in his mouth and suck on his tongue and make him whine more than he ever had. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He’d never thought to touch him, until now his fantasies have always been enough, but now it’s almost too much. He’s unbearably hard, and Hop is just so pretty like this, and oh, how pliant and honest his body would be, how well he would respond to Leon’s fingers in his mouth, to his hands roaming every inch of soft, warm flesh. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon leans forward to place a firm kiss to his sternum, before resting his forehead there, inhaling the scent of Hop’s skin; summer air, full of the copper tang of heat and rain. It’s coming down harder now. Lightning flashes outside and fills the room with white light. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The streetlights outside offer a nice view of bruises in the shape of Leon’s fingers on Hop’s thigh. His nails graze over the purple staining his skin. The thought of marking Hop, biting him, sucking dark hickies on his neck and thighs, having him wear them like a brand has him sweating and aching in his pajamas, one hand fisted in Hop’s bed sheets—charizard patterned; if Leon wasn't so hard he might have found it endearing—and the other gripping Hop’s thigh, trying desperately to be gentle lest he wake him and be forced to explain why he’s feeling him up in his sleep. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon really is the worst, isn’t he. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The bottle of lube makes an almost deafening pop in the quiet room when he opens it.  Leon winces at the sound, nerves tangling up in his stomach. Hop hadn’t woken yet, despite being stripped naked and fondled by his older brother, at this point, surely nothing short of a scream would wake him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hop jerks almost violently at the first press of Leon’s finger against his hole, but relaxes almost immediately after, opening up so nicely for his big brother. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He curls his finger up, watching Hop’s face twitch. His other hand moves from his thigh to rub soothing circles on his stomach, before moving farther to pinch and twist at his dark nipples. Hop keens, hips thrusting forward. Leon wants to milk those sounds out of him, make him cry and moan and scream. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He adds another finger. Hop is so small, so tight, he’s worried about hurting him, so he takes his time, scissoring his fingers before pulling both out and thrusting back in with three instead of two. Hop makes another high pitched noise, chest rising and falling rapidly. He leans his head back, back arching, and tightens around Leon’s fingers. His tiny cock twitches and jerks. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon’s face burns. He smiles, giddy. Hop must not have been old enough to cum yet. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He adds another finger. Hop squirms, overstimulated, so Leon places a large hand on his chest and presses him down into the bed, just to keep him still until he can get his cock in him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He slides in with less resistance than he expected. His baby brother is so cute, eyebrows knitted together and nose scrunched up in pain as he pushes his cock into his tight little ass. Leon almost feels guilty for taking Hop’s first time like this. Almost. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Almost, because as he bottoms out, Hop’s eyes shoot open, wide and filled with tears. He’s still half asleep, garbling out nonsensical words. He looks confused, gasping loudly when Leon drags his cock until only the head remains, and slams back inside. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He’s aching so badly, Leon is much larger than just three fingers and he burns all the way down to his thighs. His stomach feels bruised in a way he’s never felt before, like someone had stomped on his belly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“L-lee?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon tears his eyes away from Hop’s wet face, to the visable outline of his cock in his stomach. He grinds his palm against it, listening to the sweet sound of Hop squealing, legs thrashing. Leon grabs him by the ankle and drags his ass flush to his groin. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No, no, it hurts!” His words are slurred, voice full of fear and tears and pain. Leon loves him like this, when his face is red and splotchy, when he’s crying so hard he can barely breathe. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I'm sorry I led you on earlier, please, please, just take it out, it hurts!” He’s sobbing in earnest, taking hiccuping breaths and trying desperately to push Leon off but he’s so much smaller and weaker than his big brother. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon grabs him by the jaw, no doubt leaving bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. He folds him in half at the waist, knees touching the mattress, and uses his body weight to ram his cock back into Hop until he’s stopped thrashing against his hold. After a particularly harsh thrust, he tightens around him, trying to force him out, but it just spurs Leon on. His baby brother was perfect, hadn’t even hit puberty yet and was still taking his cock so well. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When he speaks again, his voice is weak, raw, almost too quiet to hear over the wet sounds of Leon pounding him into his bed and the rain outside. “Please,” he sniffs and swallows back drool. “take it out, Lee, it hurts,” He sounds so tired, like all the fight had drained out of him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon shushes him, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead before pressing his lips to his. He tastes like salt from his tears and toothpaste. Hop kisses back, out of rhythm. Leon wants to take care of him, make him feel good. He runs his tongue over his teeth and savors the sound of Hop’s soft moan. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He grinds into the tight, wet heat of his baby brother’s ass, panting hotly in his ear and pressing kisses to the side of his face and neck. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hop squeals once more, high pitched and surprised, when Leon finishes in him, his stomach distended by the sheer amount of cum being pumped into his small body. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I love you,” Leon says, the first words he’s spoken all night. “I love you so much, Hop,” He can feel his own release leak from his baby brother’s hole. He’s still gaping when he pulls out and sits back on his knees. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He gives Hop a minute to recover, using tissues to clean off his cock. Thin, gooey cum covers Hop’s stomach. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Leon is on cloud nine. He gave his own little brother his first orgasm, <i>and<i> he came untouched, from just the feeling of Leon, his older brother, his <i>idol<i>, pounding into him as he struggled. </i></i></i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Hop sniffs, rubbing his eyes until they’re red and puffy and raw. His legs are still spread wide. Leon takes in the sight of bruises on his thighs, his hips, his kiss swollen lips, the cum pooling between his legs. Just the sight of his baby brother like this would have been enough to make him hard again had he not just cum. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He dips two fingers in the puddle and shoves it back into Hop, rubbing it against his puffy hole. Hop covers his face, knees coming together. Leon leaves him alone after that. He’s overstimulated and sore, he must be. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He wipes his fingers off on the sheets, sliding off the bed so as not to jostle Hop too much. He removes Hop’s hands from his face with little resistance. He presses a soft kiss to Hop’s lips, his forehead, his cheeks. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I love you, Hop,” he whispers, kissing him one final time. “Sorry I was so rough with you.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Hop stares at him when he pulls back, eyes wide and watery and bloodshot. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I love you too, Lee.” His voice is still raw, shaky and hesitant.  Leon makes a mental note to make him a cup of lemon honey tea when he wakes up.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter @ dumpsterbede</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>